


Nightmares

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 20_est_relships, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has a nightmare and then molests Hex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Ace dreams.

She's at a fair and Hex is dragging her towards the House of Mirrors. She doesn't want to go, but he laughs at her and runs ahead. Calling back taunts as he goes through the door and she can't let that sort of thing just go. Running after him she goes into the building, there's a hallway and she thinks she sees Hex turn the corner at the end. Yelling for him to wait up she runs after him, only he's not there when she turns the corner. Instead the room is empty, just a circular room with mirrors of all sizes on the wall. Turning around the door is gone and in it's place are more mirrors.

Each mirror shows a different Ace.

There's an Ace fighting Daleks on a dying planet.

There's an Ace yelling at the Doctor before leaving the TARDIS.

There's an Ace running down a long corridor with Shou Yuing holding her hand and laughing.

There's an Ace holding Hex in her arms as he dies.

There's an Ace holding her beautiful baby girl as the Doctor stands next to her.

There's an Ace growing old in Perivale, bitter and angry.

There's an Ace kissing Hex at some sort of bizarre marriage ceremony, with Melanie Bush standing next to her and grinning.

There's an Ace laying dead on an empty field while Hex screams at the Doctor behind her.

The images change and shift as she turns in circles, trying to find an exit. Each Ace living a different life. Some good, some horrible. Each one different and she can't stop looking at them. She doesn't realize she's screaming until the mirrors start to shatter. As the glass falls down around her she wakes up.

She wakes up covered in sweat and her jaw aching from how hard she was clenching it in her sleep. Hex is still asleep next to her, snoring softly, and she contemplates getting up and taking a shower. Instead, with the nightmare still fresh in her mind, she rolls over towards Hex. She kisses him softly as she reaches down between his legs. He's starting to blink himself awake as she climbs on top of him, continuing to kiss him, and he brings his hands up to her hips. They move onto her back as he starts to thrust and she moves her lips to his ear, giving it a quick swipe with her tongue before biting the lobe gently.

The sex is slow and lazy and she's not entirely sure Hex is even awake, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the bizarre nightmare with its twisted mirrors slowly drifts out of her mind. What matters is the feel of Hex beneath her and the hum of the TARDIS around her and the small sounds coming from Hex's mouth.


End file.
